Washing His Baby
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Lilly and Oliver spend the afternoon washing Olivers "baby"


**A/N: My dad just got a new car yesterday. It's a sweet car. For fun, my neighbour and I washed it. It was so fun but him and I were soaked by the time we were finished. It's a good thing it was a hot day and we were able to dry off quickly, but it was probably the last hot day this year. Anyways I have no idea how this story came to mind, I just picked up my laptop and started writing. I hope you like it!**

It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. Oliver Oken was fast asleep in his warm bed. The sun had finished rising and the bright light was now shining through the closed blinds. Oliver awoke instantly as his cell phone started to ring to the latest tune. He grunted, and answered the phone, knowing exactly who was calling him this early on a Saturday.

"Sorry, Oliver can't come to the phone right now, he's trying to finish getting his beauty sleep, leave a message at the beep." Oliver waited for his girlfriend to reply. When she didn't Oliver thought she had hung up.

"Lilly?"

"I'm waiting for the beep, silly." She replied. Oliver laughed and sat up in his bed stretching out.

"Okay, I'm up"

"Great, you want to hang out today?" Lilly asked him. "Maybe go to the beach?"

"I can't," Oliver responded "I'm washing my baby today."

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked only half serious.

"I haven't washed her in weeks, and she's really dirty!"

"um…" Lilly was speechless.

"Do you want to come over and help me?" Oliver asked totally clueless.

"Oliver Oken, you better be talking about washing your car." Lilly stated

"Of course I am, what did you think…" Oliver thought for a moment before it clicked. "Oh, no, of course not!"

Lilly giggled "Just checking Ollie"

"So, you want to help me?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Defiantly, I will be over in an hour."

"See you then!" The two ended the call.

Oliver threw the covers off of him and got up out of bed. Oliver didn't have his morning Saturday shower like he usually did, because he knew he would be cover in soapy water by the time he was finished washing his car. Oliver got changed into a pair of his favourite swimming trunks but didn't care to put on a shirt knowing Lilly liked it when he was shirtless. He also didn't bother to brush his short, black hair, because it would soon be messed up again. Oliver went downstairs and took a blueberry muffin out of the freezer and heated it up before plopping it in his mouth. Before Lilly arrived Oliver got out a bucket of soapy water and two sponges. He unwrapped the hose from the side of his house and took his V8 Vantage out of the garage getting ready to wash it. Lilly arrived just minutes later in jean shorts and a white, see through thank top with her favourite light blue bikini underneath.

"Hey Lils" Oliver greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi Ollie" Lilly and Oliver gave each other a short hug. Lilly pulled away and poked at Oliver's chest, something she always did when he was shirtless.

"ready to get started, babe?" Oliver asked.

Lilly bent down and picked up the hose. With Oliver clueless in what she had in mind, Lilly pulled the trigger of the hose and sprayed Oliver with water, soaking him from head to toe.

"Ready" Lilly smiled innocently.

Oliver picked up a sponge from the soapy bucket and threw it at Lilly. The sponge hit her in the stomach getting her shirt wet. Lilly took off her white tank-top and put it out in the sun for it to dry, leaving her in her blue bikini. Oliver looked up from the front of the car where he was washing and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Stop staring Ollie." Lilly giggled

"I'm not staring." Oliver argued his face turning a chrism red.

The couple continued to wash Oliver's sports car, laughing and getting wet in the progress. Oliver would spray Lilly with the hose and Lilly would respond by throwing a sponge at him, vice versa. This little fight went on continuously as they washed the car. By the time they were finally doing the last rinse, Lilly and Oliver were soaked.

"Hey Ollie you got a little something on your face." Lilly said with a smirk.

"where?" Oliver asked

Lilly brought her hands full of soap to Oliver's face and pressed her hands to his cheeks. "Right there."

"Lilly!" Oliver took some soap off his hair and blew it in Lilly's face.

Lilly screamed as the soap landed all over her face and hair. Lilly ran around to the other side of the car and picked up a sponge in the process throwing it at Oliver as she tried to get away from him. Oliver ducked and the sponge flew right over his head.

"No fair!" Lilly whined. Oliver walked over to Lilly and pulled her to him, pressing their soapy bodies together.

"You know, you're cute when you're covered in soap." Lilly giggled. Caught up in the moment, Oliver captured Lilly's lips with his own. When they pulled away for air, they stood there staring at each other. Suddenly, Oliver felt his stomach being sprayed with cold water.

"Lilly," Oliver whined "we were having a moment"

Lilly giggled and pecked his cheek. "It's a good thing your good looking."

The afternoon sun shone down on the two drying them off while they dried off Oliver's car. Lilly put her white tank-top back on and sat on the driveway as Oliver waxed his car. Random people who walked down the street would look over at the two and the mess they had made in the driveway. Lilly and Oliver would just ignore them and continue on like usual.

"Oliver, do you ever wonder what people think of us?" Lilly asked in curiosity. Oliver whipped his hands on a nearby towel and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"Lilly, when have you ever cared about what people think of you."

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Well to answer your question, no, I don't wonder what other people think of us. As long as I have you by my side, I don't care."

"Aw," Lilly cooed and hugged Oliver. "Thank you" Lilly whispered into his bare chest.

Oliver handed Lilly a towel. "Come on, let's dry off and then I will make us some lunch."

"Okay."

"But first I got to finish of my baby."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't know where to end it. I like this story; it's really cute in my own opinion. After writing this I find the word soap a funny word. Tell me what you think of it.s**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x **


End file.
